


Lonely ache

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Hannibal aches for Will.





	Lonely ache

It’s lonely in here he supposes. Hannibal Lecter is all-alone in his cell, and his memory palace echoes with his ache for Will. Alana allows him few comforts, and he doubts Will would write or call. He lies on his bunk and aches for Will.

He imagines Will’s rosy lips around his cock, and gives it a stroke.

His hand finds a pleasing rhythm and he doubts anyone is watching.

Will’s eyes are in his mind, clear as day, his face flushed with desire, his breath hot.

Will, he says out loud and he comes all over his underwear and belly. He’s alone and sticky with his own juices and more in love than ever before. Will is nowhere to be found, but he will be. Hannibal is sure to get him back someday. He has marked Will most intimately after all, and made sure Will will never forget him.


End file.
